


No Justification

by Shinigami_of_Excellence



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hospital, No main characters are committing rape, Rape Recovery, abuse mention, yeah I love torturing poor Treize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence
Summary: First, do no harm-- Sally Takes her oath very seriously, even when treating former enemies. There are some things no one should have to go through.





	No Justification

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549412) by [Shinigami_of_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence). 



> Short drabble between Sally and Treize. Takes place during his hospitalization in Special Needs, but can stand on its own. Warning for pre-story rape and descriptions of injuries caused by rape.

Sally stood over the patient’s bedside. She looked over his body again and again. It still had not caught up with her. It really was him.

Treize had just come out of surgery. He had been hooked up to oxygen and a feeding tube, his body covered chin to toe in thermal blankets. He looked so frail and small, malnourished and broken. It was so different from how he had presented himself while in OZ. But still, she couldn’t help the feeling that seeing his face brought her, no matter how bruised and lacerated it was.

She checked his charts, refilled his IVs, everything she could do with him still asleep. But eventually, she had to physically check him. She stood at the foot of the bed, a good three feet back– she knew well enough not to crowd a downed soldier. She spoke softly. “Mr. Khushrenada?"

It took him a moment to respond. Slowly, he opened his eyes, or did so as much as he could. One eye was red with burst blood vessels and bruised to the point of almost being swollen shut. He made a small, broken noise.

"Mr. Khushrenada,” Sally repeated. “I need to check on your bandages.”

Treize gradually regained consciousness. His body went stiff for a moment, then unclenched and nodded. He began to adjust himself to sit more upright. 

“Stay still,” Sally said, “You’ll hurt yourself further. I’ll move you.”

He tensed up again, but nodded.

Carefully, she reached under him and scooted him up in bed. Then, she moved his hips.

She had to pause and check if the noise she heard really came from him.

It was not loud– almost inaudible, in fact. But she definitely heard it. The smallest, frailest whimper. Treize seemed to be attempting to keep a stone face, but there were clear cracks in the facade. His lip was curled and his brow furrowed as he swallowed shallowly and shivered.

With a neutral expression and stiff spine, Sally patted his shoulder. “It’s all right.” She returned to the foot of the bed. “I’m going to move the blankets now, okay?”

Another swallow. He nodded. 

She reached down, and slowly rolled the blankets back.

His legs-- or what was left of them-- were still heavily bandaged. His left leg had nearly been torn to shreds in the explosion, and apparently had not been treated correctly since then. She scowled at the feeble attempts at “reconstruction” from whatever poor excuses for doctors had gotten to him first. If nothing else, it was poor craftsmanship. She knew the left leg would eventually have to be amputated, if not both, not that she was legally allowed to say so.

She pulled the blanket back further, to his lap.

There were more bandages around his pelvis and backside. There was a pillow under his thighs, and a towel under his ass. The towel was blood tinged, as were the bandages around his ass. 

Sally pulled up a rolling chair and gathered some supplies. She sat down at the bedside and started working. She moved the pillow, and redressed his legs– which was no small task. She carefully uncovered the brand on his inner left thigh– 10180, the final death toll in the first war– then cleaned, and recovered it. Then, she moved to his bottom. She went slowly, cleaning and tending him. Her expression was more sullen now, dark but focused. 

She heard it again.

She lifted her head to look at his face. 

Treize still attempted to hold that hardened soldier look that he had been practicing for years. But now, he was obviously not holding up. His lips quivered, his eyes were distant, and what little color that was in his face had drained. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his body shivered. Sally knew this look; it was a mixture of pain and fear and shame. It was something she had seen more times than she ever wished to, but she would never have guessed she would see it on him.

Sally’s own expression fell, then softened. She looked over his body. A heaviness sat low in her stomach. She sat up, pulled the blanket down again just enough to cover him, and removed her gloves. She moved her chair up towards the head of the bed, and slowly, in his line of sight, reached to take his hand. 

His eyes widened with a soft gasp. He shook, his hand cold and unsteady. 

Sally took his hand in both of hers, and slowly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. She took a deep breath before she spoke. “This isn’t your fault.”

His brow furrowed.

Sally focused on his hands as she went on. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t harbor resentment for the things you've done. But this-- this isn’t right. No one deserves this. This is not okay and you are allowed to be upset about it.”

He was dead silent and still, save for the tears which seemed to be flowing more heavily now. After a long silence, he mouthed the words, “I’m sorry."

She breathed in, and stood. “There will be a time for that. But it’s not now.” She took one of the blankets from the bed, and bunched it up on his chest, then wrapped his arms around to cradle it. “Right now, you need to heal. You need to let yourself be healed.” She rested a hand on his arms. “Once I’m done, I will call Lady Une to come see you. You won’t be alone. Okay?”

Slowly, Treize’s let his facade fall. He sputtered, then began to quietly cry into the blanket. "Thank you.” He put his head down into the soft cover.

Sally nodded. “You’re welcome.” She went back to her seat at his legs, grabbed a new pair of gloves, and picked up where she left off. “I’m going to touch your leg,” she said before she did so, and lightly rubbed near his knee. “Is this okay?”

It took him a moment, but he nodded. 

“Okay,” she answered with another rub. “You’ll be all right. I’m almost done.” She set back to tending his injuries, voice much softer, not pinched like before. “I’ll give you some more pain medication when I’m done. Maybe something for nausea, as well?”

He gave a little nod.

“Okay.” She lightly patted his knee. “Good.”

With that, Sally continued working. She listened to his soft sobs, and spoke quietly to him from time to time as she worked, patting his knee now and again. "You're doing very well. We're getting you cleaned up nicely. Okay?" She tested the tone she would use when tending injured children on him, and somehow, it seemed to calm him. And so, she continued. “You already look better than you did when you got here. Your eyes are much clearer…" He was calmer, quietly sniffling. "They’re going to start offering you food soon. Maybe we can get you something sweet a bit later if you’d like. I think you could handle a small bowl of ice cream. Whadda you say?…" She hit a particularly sore area. He cried. She placed a gentle hand on his unburnt thigh. "I know it hurts, honey. You’re almost done." She rubbed his leg with one hand as she worked with the other. "Then I’ll call Lady. She’s really wanting to see you, you know. I hear Mariemaea is giving her a run for her money. Feisty little girl of yours.” She actually thought she saw a smile on that last one. A chuckle. She definitely heard a quiet chuckle. There was an odd sense of satisfaction in that sound. Sally smiled. 

When she was done, she cleaned herself and the area up, propped his legs back up, and covered him again. After washing her hands, she went back to his bed to give him his meds via IV. “You did good. I’m going to go call Lady Une now. Do you want me to stay in the room with you or have someone else stay til she gets here?”

He nodded, albeit sleepily. His eyes were heavy as he slowly dozed off again.

Still, she heeded his request and stayed while she phoned Lady Une’s personal line. The woman refused to leave the building until she saw Treize, so she wouldn’t be long. And they were, thankfully, having a slow day. So she could afford to stay and watch over him until his Lady arrived.

She might have hated the man, but to Sally, assault was assault. Nothing justified it. And she had enough respect to treat him like she would any other patient-- like a human.


End file.
